


(please don't) bite

by discountghost



Category: NU'EST, ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cleric!Seoho, Divine Beast!Baekho, Fantasy, M/M, Piss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:35:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24414457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/discountghost/pseuds/discountghost
Summary: "O G-great Divine Beast Baekho. My name is." He flinched as the creature inched closer, curious. "My name is Seoho. And I've come to thee to seek a binding."
Relationships: Lee Seoho/Kang Dongho | Baekho
Kudos: 27





	(please don't) bite

**Author's Note:**

> for kris uwu who just wanted to see seoho get bent.

“You’ve got nothing to be worried about.”

His ears twitched as he remembered the words. Seoho would say that it was easy for Youngjo to have said that. He hadn’t had to wander around into the mountains as Seoho did. He shuddered, wrapped himself up in his tail. He’d been hiking for maybe three days now, and yet he wasn’t there. The map that he’d been given was all but useless. He pursed his lips, glanced down at it again. It flapped miserably in the wind as it picked up. It wasn’t too far off from how he felt in the moment.

He should have known that this was going to be harder than a simple walk in the woods. Seoho hunched his shoulders as he hurried forward, eyes on the path ahead of him.  He sniffed, tail uncoiling from around him as the first crack of thunder sounded. He would need to find cover, lest he find himself to be a drenched squirrel. He scurried ahead, rolled the map up and tucked it into the pack on his back. Seoho had only just dipped into the cave when the rain came pouring down.

The hybrid swallowed, drew his legs up into himself as he glanced out to the mouth of the cave. Water trickled in. He pressed back, further into the cave. Striking a match was easy. Finding something to serve as a torch was even easier. However, venturing deeper into the cave was not.

Partly because it was blocked by a mass of spotted black and white fur. And partly because his legs couldn’t bring him to move.

This was, after all, what he was here for. He should have looked at the map.  He should have checked to be sure that he knew where he was going. Maybe then he would have realized how close to his destination he was. He would have had time to prepare himself and --

He froze, the mound of flesh and fur moving. The head of the great beast turned his way slowly, eyes now on him. His tail stood high and straight behind him, back following its example. Seoho swallowed as the snow leopard regarded him. It was large enough to fill the cave, lithe enough that it hardly scraped over the rocks from ceiling to floor. But it was poised in a way that was reminescent of a pounce. About to strike. He sucked in a breath.

"O G-great Divine Beast Baekho. My name is." He flinched as the creature inched closer, curious. "My name is Seoho. And I've come to thee to seek a binding."

That was what he was supposed to say, wasn't it? The priests hadn't exactly given him a script to memorize. They'd simply told him that it would feel right in the moment. He figured that was as right as it could be. Not to waste anyone's time. Or risk him getting eaten through prolonged irritation of the beast.

The giant leopard tilted its head, observed him a moment longer. Then it rose, back just barely brushing the ceiling of the cave as it stepped forward. Something like a chuckle sounded as the creature opened its great maw. Large teeth -- almost as long as Seoho's arms -- were on display to him, a large pink tongue flat in its mouth.

"Direct; I like it." The voice seemed to echo from within the cavern of the divine beast's mouth. Smooth like honey and just shy of a deep rumbling purr. "To think you would seek me out as the waters ride the sky and lightning makes a playground of the earth."

"I didn't. I didn't  _ know _ it would rain, but --"

"Worry not, little one." Its tongue was rough. Like sandpaper against his skin. Not unlike a housecat. He shuddered. "Your priests would not have sent you out at such a time if they thought this would lessen your chances. How careful they are with their precious pupils." The leopard shook its head, circled Seoho. The cave mouth, his only sure route of escape, was blocked off.

He'd been told that they were tricky, the beasts. That they did it as a means of testing to see if one was worthy of being bound to them. If their wills and body could handle it. He swallowed, tried to still his trembling form as the leopard breathed deep. It was a hot puff of air against his skin, sending gooseflesh up his arms and neck until he felt he might as well have been covered in it.

"Do you know what it means to be bound?"

"Y-yes."

The creature hummed, pressed a wet nose to the back of his neck. Seoho nearly jumped out of his skin, but attempted to remain still. "Are you certain they've taught you all you need to know?"

Heat rose to his cheeks. No, they had not been very thorough, and it wasn't within temple law for other pupils to share their experiences in detail. He let his head lower, and he supposed the divine beast had taken that as a form of answer. Another laugh echoed, rumbled from its chest as it pressed in close again. Teeth grazed his skin, slid through the hairs of his tail.

"They must have made allowing other races take the priesthood a newer mandate." Seoho shuddered again, kept his eyes on the ground. "How wise."

He jumped when fingers slid over arm, trailed up from his elbow to rest on his shoulders. Even with the rain dampening the ground outside, carrying the scent of mud and wet, he could smell himself. More heat in his cheeks as the other laughed, wrapped large hands around his hips.

"You've nothing to be afraid of." A purr, right in his ear. He expected the beast to be capable of shapeshifting; divine implied many powers, aside from the natural control of thunder and its brother lightning. "I accept your offer."

His limbs felt like jelly as he sunk back into the hold of the beast. He could, finally, look up to the creature to see its face, but he would rather not. Not as he realized with growing horror that he'd pissed himself in fear. Or was it something else? He couldn't think much beyond the fact that he was now sopping wet and smelling of his own piss. He sniffed, not quite on the edge of tears.

"I will show you how this works."

He didn't  _ think _ that this was how it was supposed to go, but he wasn't exactly touting years of knowledge on the subject. But, he could not deny the way the other lapped at his hole, held his hips firmly in his grip. Seoho was a writhing mess, thighs quivering and cock twitching. He didn't know how much time had passed since Baekho had practically flipped him over, placed him on his lip. A purr, pleased but not fully sated, filled the cave as the tongue was replaced with thick fingers. He'd been stripped easily of his pants and his shirt had been tugged over his head with some haste. Not that he would have fought against it. His head swam as the creature's thumb prodded at his hole, pushed through to fill him. He wasn't sure if it was shame that colored his cheeks, or blood rushing to his head from how he was being handled.

Baekho seemed pleased, the purring picking up slightly. He fucked into the cleric with his thumb, watching him squirm. Seoho could  _ feel _ it. Much like he could feel when a second finger was added, then a third not long after.

He might have screamed around the fourth.

Tears pricked at the corner of his eyes, mouth parting to let loose a flurry of whines and pleas for the divine beast to get a move on. Seoho wasn't sure if the other was teasing or having mercy on him when he drew back his fingers. But then, he supposed he would have preferred the agony of being edged by Baekho's fingers as opposed to the slip of the tapered head of his cock. He teased the cleric with it a moment before thrusting in and Seoho jolted forward. The barbs that lined the head of his cock brushed against his walls as he pulled Seoho back and down on his cock. Back to to chest, the two of them remained still for a moment. Then, Baekho rolled his hips and the tears fell hot down Seoho's cheeks.

A cruel thrust up and he was cumming, ropes of cum covering his abdomen.

"Now, imagine if I had touched you." Baekho licked a stripe up Seoho's cheek, cupping his chin. "Will you able to hold out for the rest of this?"

Something told him that, no; he would not.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading i'm sorry this was weaker than usual eunwofin
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/discountghosts) / [cc](https://curiouscat.me/remeremerem)


End file.
